[unreadable] [unreadable] The Department of Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences in the University of Washington, School of Public Health and Community Medicine proposes to establish a summer research training experience for undergraduate science students under the NIEHS STEER initiative. The intent of this program will be to emphasize undergraduate research experiences and instruction plus interactive learning in related topics preparatory to entering graduate programs in environmental health sciences. The investigators intend to pursue the twin goals of bringing the opportunity to experience high quality environmental health research activities to students of outstanding potential, and to actively recruit highly qualified students from disadvantaged or under-represented groups. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]